Data centers may include clusters consisting of multiple hosts (e.g., physical servers) in racks. Hypervisors may operate on each host to create and run virtual machines (VMs). VMs emulate computer systems and may be referred to as guest machines. The hosts in the clusters may be connected via one or more wired (e.g., Ethernet) and/or wireless (e.g., WiFi) networks (e.g., the Internet, local area network). Network functions virtualization (NFV) may refer to using a virtualized environment to virtualize network services that are otherwise provided by dedicated hardware devices. For example, NFV may decouple network functions carried out by routers, bridges, firewalls, load balancers, and other dedicated hardware devices to be hosted on virtual machines.